Experimento
by E. Waters
Summary: Porque lo que menos Korra imaginaría, era que comprendería de por que la fijación de Mako sobre Asumi, gracias a un pequeño experimento, que la misma Asumi probaría en ella. Asumi x Korra. Femslash.


Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Avatar, la Leyenda de Korra pertenece a sus creadores, y no a mí, que lo hago por mera entretención, sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Experimento**

_Por E. Waters_

¿Qué veía Mako, en Asami? O bueno, más bien la pregunta era ahora, que no veía Mako en Asami, considerando, o al menos a ojos de la joven Avatar, Asami Sato era simple y llanamente _perfecta._ Y no, no era la perfección en un sentido casi idealizado, sino más bien una perfección que rayaba la lógica y la frialdad. Y es que Asami era todo lo que una joven, podría desear; Era hermosa-tal vez la chica más bonita que Korra haya visto en su corta vida-, tenía dinero, y ¡ah!, poseía inteligencia, astucia y no era una oponente en lo absoluto débil.

Y eso hacía sentir a la muchacha insegura y celosa; Insegura, por el mero hecho de encontrarse frente a semejante chica, y celosa, debido a que Mako no quitaba sus ojos, de los verdes de la joven. –Baboso.-Pensaba la chica a sus adentros, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ambos brazos. El problema, en verdad estaba, ¿qué podría hacer ella al respecto?

¡Vamos! ¡Ella era el Avatar! ¡La que había sido llamada para derrocar a Amon! Definitivamente, no era una admiradora más de Mako, observándolo a él a lo lejos, mientras éste hacia pro-bending. Ella era compañera de Mako, la amiga de Mako… pero nada más que eso.

Y todo era por culpa de Asami…

Si Asami no se hubiese metido en la vista de Mako, lo más seguro es que él y ella, Korra, ahora mismo serían pareja, después de todo, incluso se habían besado.

Al recordarlo, y manera inconsciente, posó su dedo índice en sus labios. ¿Acaso Asami besaba mejor que ella? Ciertamente, la muchacha no lo sabía, y aunque lo supiera, en vez de ayudarla, seguramente la haría sentir fracasada.

"¡Korra!"

La joven levantó los ojos, sólo para encontrarse a un severo Tenzin.

"¿Qué haces aquí, perdiendo el tiempo? Habíamos quedado que no reuniríamos en el Templo, hace ya una hora atrás."

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué importaba una de sus taaantas lecciones de Aire Control, si veía como Mako y Asumi se comían poco menos, el uno al otro?

"Lo siento, Tenzin, pero no estoy de humor." Y sin más, la joven se levantó de donde se encontraba, y se encaminó hacia los dormitorios de chicas.

Y cuando ya lo único que deseaba era descansar sobre ese asunto entre Mako y Asumi, sintió que alguien la sujetaba por la muñeca. Su primer impulso, fue el de atacar, pero al tener en cuenta que estaba segura dentro de la isla, simplemente se dio la media vuelta, encontrándose a su pesar, con los ojos verdes de Asami Sato.

"Korra." La joven esbozó una sonrisa. "Te estaba buscando."

La Avatar reprimió un bufido, y con toda la paciencia del mundo, alzó su mirada, para que chocase con la de la otra muchacha.

"¿Qué sucede, Asami?"

"Es algo privado, ven." Y aún afirmando la muñeca de la otra chica, la arrastró poco menos hacia su dormitorio.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron allí, Asami se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, y le indicó a Korra que se sentase frente a ella. Korra, entonces, entrecerró sus ojos… algo raro había en Asami, pero no estaba muy segura que qué.

"De acuerdo, Asami, ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?" Definitivamente, todo ese asunto estaba volviendo harta a la muchacha. ¿Acaso Asami no se daba cuenta, que para ella su compañía era de lo más desagradable?

"Por un beso."

"¿Ah?" La chica alzó una ceja, casi al punto de una estupefacción.

"Tranquila, será un beso de 'mentira'" La sonrisa en la cara de Asami se mantenía, casi como si lo que le estaba pidiendo a Korra, una taza de té."Es de práctica, sólo es eso."

"P-pero… ¿Para qué quieres un beso 'de práctica'?" Realmente, la petición la desencajaba, y no sólo un poco.

"Es una especie de… experimento. Quiero ver si hay chispa." Asami movió su cabello hacia atrás. "Porque con Mako-"

"Ahh, no me metas en tus asuntos amoroso" Algo molesta por el asunto, la muchacha se levantó casi indignada, pero cuando se estaba levantando, la muchacha de cabello azabache también lo hizo, y antes de que Korra pudiese chistar, los rojizos labios de Asami se posaron sobre los de Korra.

Los ojos celestes de la joven Avatar se abrieron de par en par. Si bien, aquel no era su primer beso, puesto que ese fue con Mako, se sintió como si hubiese sido el primero. Su corazón dio un brinco, y un cosquilleo emergió desde su vientre hacia su estomago. Y de a poco, muy a poco, los músculos de la chica comenzaron a relajarse, como entregándose al aliento embriagador de la boca de la joven Sato. Sus ojos, entonces se cerraron.

Y Asami aprovechó. Cogió a Korra por la cintura, y la atrajo más hacia ella, y el beso se profundizó. La pálida mano de la chica de ojos verdes, recorrió el vientre de la joven Avatar, y subió hasta sus pechos, soltando un gemido.

Un gemido, que hizo a Korra volver a la realidad.

Con una fuerza ligeramente desmedida, separó a Asami de su cuerpo. Las morenas mejillas de la muchacha, estaban completamente enrojecido, y su respiración jadeaba.

"¡Por todos los espíritus, Asami!" Las orbes celestes de la chica, estaba más abiertas que nunca. "¿Qué… qué has hecho?" Decía ella, mientras se levantaba rápidamente, con claras intenciones de irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

"Korra… yo…" La muchacha cogió el brazo izquierdo de la otra chica. "Quédate."

Los ojos celestes de la muchacha de la Tribu Agua, se posaron sobre los verdes de la aristócrata, y por un momento, por un breve instante, Korra quiso quedarse a su lado. Pero entonces recordó las primeras palabras de Asami, que todo era un experimento, un beso de práctica solamente y sin más. Dolida y sintiéndose usada, le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio.

xxxx

Los días ya habían pasado, y al parecer la relación entre Mako y Asumi, o al menos aparentemente, no podía ir mejor. Siempre estaban juntos, el uno al lado del otro, y no era nada de raro verlos besuquearse a cada momento.

Pero, de alguna u otra forma, eso había ayudado al entrenamiento de Korra. Hastiada ya de esa pareja, se había concentrado más en sus asuntos de aprender Aire Control. En ello justamente estaba, cuando sintió como alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

La joven Avatar, alzó el rostro, y se encontró cara a cara con Asumi. Korra soltó una especie de gruñido, y sin decir palabra alguna, se levantó visiblemente ofuscada, ignorando y pasando olímpicamente sobre la otra chica.

"Tenemos que hablar." Insistía Asumi, tratando de igualar el paso de Korra.

"¿De qué? ¿Qué de cómo te serví de maniquí de práctica, para besuquearte con Mako?"

"Es cierto, en un principio fue así, pero…" La muchacha igualó a Korra, y encaró a la otra chica. "Yo lo que sentí… jamás lo había sentido."

"Dile eso a Mako, tal vez él también deba practicar." Y Korra esquivó a Asumi.

"¡Korra! ¡No me digas que no has sentido nada!" Decía la joven Sato, observando como Korra cada vez se alejaba más y más de ella.

La joven Avatar se detuvo de forma brusca. Asumi estaba en lo cierto, jamás se había sentido así, con nadie, ni siquiera con Mako mismo. Pero, y como todos sabemos, Korra tenía su orgullo, y realmente no lo dejaría sólo por un par de palabras… Ella necesitaba hechos.

"¿Acaso dejarás a Mako?" Siseó Korra, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la otra muchacha.

"Korra, yo…"Asami lo sabía, sería un total escándalo si ella dejase a Mako por una chica, aun cuando esa chica fuese la mismísima Avatar.

"Exacto." Sentenció la muchacha, y nuevamente emprendió su camino.

Y Asumi se quedó estática en su puesto.

xxxx

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, sudorosa, muy sudorosa… sobre todo en _esa_ parte en específico. Había algo claro, besar a Mako era total y absolutamente diferente, que besar a Korra. Con Korra, era pasión, encanto, y algo más… algo que la joven Sato no podía descifrar del todo. Por el contrario, con Mako se sentía segura, protegida como si nada malo le fuese suceder… Aunque claro, con la Avatar también sucedía un poco de eso.

La necesitaba, eso ya era más que una obviedad. Siendo así, la chica se levantó de su funtón, y salió de la habitación, teniendo un claro objetivo, la habitación de Korrra.

Muy discreta, muy silenciosa, la muchacha deslizó la puerta, e hizo ingreso a la habitación.

Y allí se encontraba Korra, durmiendo tan pacíficamente, que hasta parecía un chiste que se tratase ella de la independiente y audaz Avatar Korra. Siendo así, la chica se acercó a ella, y se recostó al lado de la otra muchacha, y la rodeó por la cintura.

"¿Uhm?" Korra , muy adormilada, se dio la media vuelta, y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos verduscos de Azumi. "¿Qué haces aquí-?"

"Shhhh…" Y Asumi dio un pequeño y casto beso, en los labios de la muchacha. "Sólo déjame estar contigo, al menos por esta noche."

La fragancia del exquisito perfume de Asumi, ingresó en las fosas nasales de Korra, quien aún muy adormilada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y apoyó en un hueco que hacía entre el hombro de Azumi y su cabeza.

Los ojos de la chica de la Tribu Agua, se cerraron nuevamente, y en pocos segundos, cayó nuevamente dormida por completo. Asumi, también cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el día siguiente no llegase, y estar junto a Korra, de esa forma lo más posible.

Al día siguiente, la muchacha despertó, y aunque no había nadie a su lado, podía aun percibir el calor de Asumi-porque estaba segura que no lo había soñado-en las mantas de su funtón. Korra hundió su rostro en la almohada, y se preguntó que qué debía hacer ahora.

Pero entonces, descubrió algo… y ese algo era lo que Mako veía en Asumi Sato.

Y con ese pensamiento divagando en su cabeza, la muchacha se levantó, aún sintiendo un sutil cosquilleo en los labios, producto del beso con la otra joven. Esa era la chispa, la chispa que un principio, Asumi tanto ansiaba buscar.

_Fin._

* * *

**Si dejan Review, sería genial =)**

**A todo esto, tengo pensado un AU con esta pareja o.o, no sé que ustedes pensarán la respecto**.


End file.
